The Wizard of I Don't Know
by Writer's Blah
Summary: Parody of The Wizard of Oz. Lilo is taken to Turo v1.2, and needs to get back home. But will she be at mercy of the Hamster of the West?


**The Wizard of I Don't Know **

**Written by Writer's Blah's Sister **

**© 2007, Writer's Blah **

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lilo & Stitch or The Wizard of Oz. They belong to Disney and Warner Brothers.

Once Lilo was trying to find something without getting into trouble. Then she found a crystal. Then there was a tornado. (In Kauai?) Lilo had to go find her house. When she went into her house, she went inside, but Jumba had accidentally done an experiment that failed that kicked her out of the house. Then she went back in, while beating up the evil experiment. She kicked him out. Then the tornado almost went to the window and the window hit her, so she fainted. She had a dream that her house was falling. It dropped down to Turo v1.2. When she opened the door, she saw a lot of aliens and humans living together.

She sang "Over the Spaceship". When she was finished, the Grand Council Woman appeared. She said, "Are you a good alien or a bad alien?"

Lilo responds, "I'm not an alien."

The Grand Council Woman points out Stitch. "So is that the alien?"

Lilo wonders where Stitch came from. "Uhh, yes. Stitch is an alien. I thought you knew already."

The Grand Council Woman says, "I've never met you before."

"This must be a dream."

"I'm the Grand Council Woman, the Alien of the North."

"You are? I thought you were the leader of Turo."

"This is Turo v1.2. The original Turo was blown up a long time ago."

All the other aliens laughed. The Grand Council Woman said for her to get back home, Lilo would have to go to the Wizard of I Don't Know. It was located in Chrome City.

"Chrome City?"

"Just follow the conveyor belt road." The Grand Council Woman just disappeared.

All the aliens waved goodbye. Lilo says to herself, "Follow the conveyor belt road. Follow the conveyor belt road?" The aliens repeated her words and broke into song.

"You're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of I Dunno! You'll hear he is a wiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was. If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was, the Wizard of I Dunno is one because (because, because because, because, because) of the wonderfully alien-y things he does! You're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of I Dunno!"

Then along the way, she met a scarecrow named Jumba, a tin man named David, and a cowardly lion named Pleakley. They all sing a song together about what they want. You should know already. Then they went to Chrome City to meet the wizard. The doorway was blocked by Reuben in a tree suit. Lilo says, "Oh, what's this doing here? There are microphones here."

Jumba replies, "Yes. This is a microphone tree."

Reuben says, "To see the wizard you have to say the secret password!"

"What is the secret password?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret!"

"Then how are we supposed to know?"

"I just told you."

"You mean 'If I told you it wouldn't be a secret' IS the secret password?"

"A-yup! Come on in!"

David echoed, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Yup! The wizard is home!"

Lilo says, "Who said that?"

"Me! The wizard!"

"You're the wizard?"

"No, I'm abomination 630. OF COURSE I'M THE WIZARD!!"

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know!"

Lilo says, "Does anyone have a hot air balloon?"

Suddenly, they heard an annoying voice. "Aha! There you are!"

They turned to see a small gerbil in a warlock outfit. They all laughed at him. "SHUT UP!! I'm the Wicked Hamster of the West!"

"You look like a gerbil."

"I am not gerbil-like! I am warlock-hamster-like!"

"How do you turn this thing off?"

"It's the button on the right."

Then Reuben threw a sandwich at the hamster. "Stop throwing sandwiches at me!!"

"Good, there's still one left." Reuben ate the last sandwich.

Lilo, again asks, "Is there a hot air balloon here?"

Hamsterviel says, "NOO!!! YOU SAID THE WORD BALLOON! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!"

Stitch says, "That was weird."

The Grand Council Woman appeared again. Lilo said goodbye to everyone. The Grand Council Woman says, "Are you ready?"

Lilo says, "Yes, I'm ready."

Then close your eyes and tell Stitch to take out all of his extra parts, and say to yourself, 'There's no place like home. There's no place like home'."

Lilo says it, and she went back. Do I have to say it? Dennis ate Nani, and Lilo met Timmy and Spongebob.

**THE END**


End file.
